


Falling Away

by Sam19992717



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cussing, Emotional Manipulation, Harry Leaves, Harry starts a new life, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Violence, louis cheats, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam19992717/pseuds/Sam19992717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was tired of lying but when he tries to come out about His and Louis' relationship things end badly. He ends up leaving and starting a whole new life, but what happens when One Direction is falling apart without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fanfic so I'm sorry if it's kinda sucky.

Harry Styles was sick of hiding. He was sick of lying to his fans, and he was sick of watching the one he loved slipping away from him. Louis Tomlinson had been lying about their relationship sense X-Factor, and Harry didn't want to lie anymore. He wanted to be able to hold his boyfriends hand in public and kiss him when he wanted, but Management thought it would ruin One Direction’s popularity. Harry knew they were right and he didn't want to ruin the other lads’ chances at becoming stars, but he just couldn't do it anymore.

Harry sighed as he set down the letter and pulled the hood of the black hoodie he had on over his head. Louis couldn't know where he was going. Harry wouldn't go to any of their secret spots or to his parents. He would rent a hotel with cash. Not a fancy hotel, a little cheap one. That way none of the boys would be able to find him and bring him back. Harry didn't want to come back. He was done with hiding and lying. He could take the criticism of normal teens calling him fag and faggot, but he couldn't take the thought of all his fans hating him. He couldn't stand the thought he would be the reason for One Direction’s end, but they could still go on without him. They didn't need his voice as much as they thought they did. Harry couldn't stay anymore. The longer he stayed the more he would have to watch Louis slip away from him and he didn't blame Louis, he deserved someone better then Harry. Eventually whatever was left of Louis’ feeling would fade and he could date Eleanor in peace. He would find love again, and everything would be right in the world.

Harry wouldn't. He wouldn't ever forget about Louis. He would always love him, but this needed to be done. One Direction would go on and Louis was already falling in love with someone else.  
In the end that’s all that Harry wanted. He just wanted Louis to be happy and he knew that all this hiding and lying was not making Louis happy. Louis wanted just what he wanted, but Harry knew, and in a way always has, that it could never happen. That they could never be together like that.

So Harry was leaving. He wasn't going to come back either. 

Harry grabbed the duffle bag and carefully moved to leave. He stopped at the door and looked at Louis. 

He was sleeping in only boxers with one arm slung over his eyes, and he was snoring softly. Harry felt a stab of pain go through his chest at the thought of leaving before he shook it off. No, it has to be done. He quietly walked down the stairs and out of the house. He picked one of the many cars they had, and started it up. 

He pulled out his phone as he pulled out of the driveway, and dialed his mum’s number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

“Harry, it’s four in the morning. Why are you calling so early?” He felt tears press behind his eyes as he heard his mum’s voice.

“Mum, you’re not going to see me for a little while. I just wanted you to know I’m safe, and I’ll be home later. I love you.” A sob escaped his lips as he tried to hold them back.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” She sounded more away now and had a very worried sound to her voice.

“Mum, I’m going to go away for a little while. Love you, bye.” He quickly hung up as he tried to fight back the tears that tried to run down his cheeks. He let out a sob, but forced himself to focus on the road. After a moment he saw a car dealer ship and drove in to it. 

The man that walked out looked mad until he saw the car then he seemed to brighten up.

“Are you selling or buying?” Harry kept his head down as he told him that he wanted to sell the car then buy another. The man seemed suspicious so Harry proved that it was his car and ended up buying a rundown car.

After just thirty minutes Harry was driving out of the parking lot and was back on the road. His phone rang and he tensed up.

It was Louis’s ringtone. Louis was calling him. With a gulp he picked it up and answered it.

“Hello.” He heard Louis breath hitch on the other end before he said anything.

“Harry, where are you? Your mum just called telling me you were crying and that you leaving. Harry come back to we can talk about this note.” The tears that had stopped a while ago started to come back. Harry took a deep breath before replying.

“I can’t Louis.” He heard Louis suck in a breath.

“What do you mean you can’t?! Harry, come back right now. Please don’t leave.” The last part was a whisper, and Harry bit his lip to keep the sob from coming out.

“I have to go now, Louis. Say good bye to boys for me. I-I love you.” Louis started to say something but Harry just rolled down the window and throw out the phone. 

Harry didn't know how long he drove, but he did know when the gas light started blinking. He pulled up to a gas station and pumped some gas into the car, then paid with cash. He kept driving until he reached the hotel he had planned to stay at. The woman didn't even look up when he passed by her and when to the room with the number 33 on it. It wasn't locked as he walked in. He did lock it after he got in though.

Emotionally and physically wore down Harry didn't even bother to change as he crawled into the lumpy bed nor did he give himself time to think as he soon faded into a fitful sleep. 

When he woke up everything was dark and he knew it was time. With shaking fingers he pulled out his laptop out of his bag and turned it on. After a little bit he set up a twitcam and waited for it to load. Once it said that it was ready he took a deep breath and began.

“By know you should probably already found out that I’m not with One Direction anymore.” A lump formed in his throat and he took a shaky breath.

“I only have thirty minutes before I leave the place I’m at and continue on to what I have to do. So I’m going to make it count.” He sat back and ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

“I love One Direction more than anything but there are just something’s that they can’t help me with. Like the fact that management have been threatening me into keeping my mouth shut. They told me that if I said anything about my relationship or hell anything really, I would be out One Direction, and I couldn't take that risk at that time.” He paused and flicked his eyes down to the comments to find a lot of people talking about Larry Stylinson, and he couldn't help the small smile cross his face as he thought of all the jokes him and Louis made about it. With a shallow breath he continued.

“You guys were always right. You knew us better than we knew ourselves, and you caught on to little things we did. It got us into trouble a lot but we loved you for it anyway, because it made us feel like you could see the real us even though we put on fake smiles.” He smiled down at the keyboard for a moment thinking of the fact he wouldn't have to put up those fake smiles anymore.

“I've always been told that it was wrong. That I couldn't feel this way towards someone; I mean I’m the ladies’ man! I lived by that title, believed it, until I arrived at X-Factor.” Harry laid back and closed his eyes as he remembered his first look at Louis Tomlinson. The way his heart had skipped a beat and he had been so confused. He had had a girlfriend before but she had never made him feel like that. He opened his eyes again.

“I was confused by my feelings at first. I had never felt that way before and suddenly, just by first glance, all these new emotions were swirling though me. I tried to focus on my singing, I mean that’s the whole reason I had come there in the first place, but I couldn't. I, Harry Styles, had fallen in love and I didn't even know their name.” Harry stopped there and took a shuttering breath. Here came the hard part.

“But I learn it with time and couldn't stop thinking about them. Especially when we got put in a group together. At first we didn't talk much but with time I began to get to know him. I had thought it impossible to be together with him, we were just friends, and there was no indication that he even liked other guys. Well until the night before our last performance.” He looked at the comments to see everyone freaking out. There were a lot of bad comments that made him wince but then there was ones that were talking about Larry and how happy they were that it was real.

“That was the first night I kissed Louis Tomlinson. The first night I discovered that he felt the same way as I did for him. After that everything was like a fairy tale. We were together and nothing could separate us! We wouldn't let them.” Harry looked down and felt the smile slip from his face.

“Until we told Management. They convinced us that it would be best to keep it quiet because of the reaction from the fans, so we did. At first it was okay then Management pushed for Eleanor Calder, Louis “girlfriend”. Once again we agreed hoping it would all blow over.” Harry bit his lip as tears pressed at the back of his eyes.

“Soon Louis started going on more dates with her that wasn't scheduled by Management and I started to get worried. I was scared I was losing him and at the time he and the boys was the only good thing I had going for me. Management called me in one day after recording a new song and told me they wanted to discuss Larry Stylinson. I was so happy! For once I thought that maybe this nightmare had come to an end. I guess I should have known better. They told me that they didn't want it at all. Not just in public but behind closed doors and they showed me a paper that already had Louis signature on it. I think that was my rock bottom. I remembered feeling like I just got punched by a boxer. I signed it and went home and that’s where I found Eleanor and Louis making out on the bed. The very bed that we had slept in and I just stood there.” Harry stopped before his voice cracked and waited until he could get a hold of his emotions.

“He told me he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. I believed him and forgave him. We grew apart as the contract came into action and I couldn't help but feel lonelier then I ever had before. Then came the night I walked out of my room, Louis and I had stopped sharing one because of Management, and heard moaning coming from Louis’ room. I stopped outside his door and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was until I heard Louis whisper for Eleanor to be quiet because I might hear them.” Harry stopped and put his head in his hands, feeling the tears fall on them. After a few heart beats he looked back up.

“I’m sorry this is just really hard to say. After that day it was really hard to look at Louis without crying so I kept my distance, no matter how much it hurt. Then I got an idea. What if I left? They didn't need me that bad and Louis could love whoever he wanted without having to worry about me looking over his shoulder. So I asked Louis to sleep with me, just this once. I didn't want to have sex, I just wanted to be close to him on our last night together, and he agreed. I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up until I knew he was asleep then I got up and packed. After leaving a letter I left and now I’m here.” Harry looked at the time on his computer and chuckled.

“Times up. I just wanted to say one last thing. I am grateful for all that you all did for us. Thank you for everything and I’m sorry this will be the last time you see me.” And with that Harry Styles from One Direction turned off his computer and said goodbye to his old life.


	2. The Call

I started out simple. I put all of my One Direction money in my mum's bank account so I wouldn't get tempted to use it. Then I managed to get a job at this little bakery near the edge of a town I had settled in. At first I was hounded by people but eventually they got the hint that I didn't want to be Harry Styles from One Direction anymore. I just wanted to be Harry Styles that guy that works at the bakery.

Today was like any other. I was just finishing up the last order for the day, carefully trying to avoid Aaron, my replacement, for a few more hours. I had promised him to hang out some time but he just doesn't get that sometimes isn't all the time. 

"Kyle I'm heading out." Kyle, my manager, nodded as I walked out. It was just starting to get dark and there was a slight chill in the air sense it was rounding winter. It took me thirty minutes to arrive at the bus stop and I sat on the bench as I waited for the bus to show up. I pulled my jacket tighter against my body as a strong wind blew through. I should get a car that way I didn't have to go through this every day.

'You know why you don't dig in to all the money you made from One Direction.' I thought to myself bitterly. 'Your to stubborn to do it!'

After shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts I pulled out my phone and checked for anything new. I felt my heart squeeze as a notification popped up on my news feed.

"Louis Tomlinson getting engaged!"

I closed my eyes as the tears pressed at them. It had been over a year sense I left and I still couldn't make myself move on. I don't know why I put myself through this but I just couldn't make myself stop! I wanted to be close to Louis and this seemed like the only way I could at the moment.

A beep snapped me out of my self pity and I saw that the bus had arrived. I got on and payed the fee before sitting at the first seat available. Not many people bothered me much anymore. At first it was hard, leaving Louis was the hardest part I have to say, but eventually it all got better. I could actually see his face on TV and not cry and I even managed to get in to Uni. Everything had been going okay.

But it wasn't living.

It didn't take long for me to come to my stop and I quickly exited the bus. I sighed as I trudged through the soon to be sleeping city. My phone gave off an annoying ringing sound making me jump. Looking at it reviled that it was an unknown number and I was hesitant to answer it. Finally I shrugged and put it back in my pocket. No use in answering it if they won't even put there number up. Not five minutes later it rang again and I let out a frustrated sigh. It was the same number.

"Hello?" I questioned and waited for a reply.

"I didn't think you would answer, Harry." I froze as Simon Cowell's voice washed over me.

"Uncle Si?" I let the old nickname come out of my mouth with out a second thought. He chuckled at the other end making me feel slightly faint. Carefully, I sat down on a bench, trying to gather my emotions.

"Yes I would like to see you again, Harry. There is something I would like to discuss." My mouth felt dry as I ran a hand through my hair, knocking off my beanie in the process.

"Do you wanna meet or what?" I asked as I gathered my self enough to stand and continue on home, completely forgetting my beanie

"How about I come to your place? it would be dreadful if the press saw me in public." I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah I could do that. I get home tomorrow at five in the afternoon. Do you think you can make it by then?" He let out a small sigh that indicated whatever all this was it was important.

"That would be great. Let me write down your address and I'll see you tomorrow." I told him my address before pausing.

"How did you know my number?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"Your in the phone book, Harry. Now I must go. I will see you tomorrow." I said my goodbyes and he hung up just as I opened my apartment door. I paused before shaking my head.  
Maybe he just wanted to check up on me? Worry still clouded my mind as I closed the door behind me.

Part of me was jumping for joy at the thought of seeing him again, but the rest of me was filled with dread.

Somehow I knew this wasn't just a friendly visit.


	3. The Visit

I walked around the apartment nervously as I made sure everything was in the right place. my hands shook as I checked to see if the tea I had started was done yet. Today was the day that I would see Uncle Si for the first time sense that happened. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and let out a sigh. My hair curled out of the bottom of my light gray beanie and my green eyes seemed brighter than usual. I bit my lip and headed back into the living room and just sat on my couch.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I just need to call down. This is just Simon I've known him for over four years and he's done nothing but support me. Hell he didn't even know about me and Louis until the twitcam! A knock on my door made my head snap up. My heart hammered in my chest as I walked over to it and flung it open before I could second guess myself. The son of my neighbor stood there looking kinda nervous as I let out my breath in a rush.

"Oh Andy. Uh how can I help you?" He shifted on his feet and gave me a shy smile.

"Mom wanted to ask if you could watch the apartment while we go get Ally from daycare and she doesn't want to drive by herself because she's scared she might fall asleep after working so many hours." He said all in one gush and I gave him a small smile.

"As long as you don't take to long. I'm expecting someone soon and I can't miss them." He nodded and gave me a big smile.

"Ten minutes top! Thank you so much!" He hugged me briefly before running back to his apartment with a bright blush on his checks. They had been having a hard time sense Mandy, his mom, divorced his dad. His dad keeps trying to come back and they haven't had the time to change the locks yet so I tend to watch their apartment when I'm here.

Sighing I locked my own before walking down to there door and sitting out side of it. They always told me I could go in (heck I even have a key) but it never felt right going in to someone else's house. I let my head fall back against the wall and just closed my eyes. 

I guess I must have dozed (I had been working a lot of hours and didn't get to sleep last night because I was so nervous) because next thing I know my shoulder was being shaken. I blinked bleary eyed at Mandy. she was scowling and gave me the old motherly look.

"Honey you could have waited inside!" I just gave her a shy smile and stood up.

"Don't worry about it ma'am it was no problem. I'll see you later and try and get some sleep okay?" She shook her head but nodded. I went back to my apartment and walked in. It took me a minute to smell the weird smell that seemed to fill the apartment but once it did I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. I managed to save the tea and even made a new and better pot before anything blow up. I let out an exosted sigh and just sat down as I let myself relax when there was another knock on my door. I ran a hand through my hair, knocking off my beanie, I walked over and opened the door. An electric shock ran through me as I took a shaky breath. There stood Simon Cowell with a completely relaxed stance as he gave me a small smile.

"Hello, Harry." My breath caught as heard him speak, in person that is, for the first time in a year,

"Hey." I said before clearing my throat

"Come on in." I said stepping aside and waved him in. As he walked in he took in my small apartment.

"I would have figured you would have had a better place with all that money you made in One Direction." I shrugged and picked up my beanie from the couch.

"I gave it all to my mom." He nodded and sat as I stood nervously.

"Do you want any tea?" I asked and after a minute he nodded.

"No sugar though." he said as I walked into the kitchen. quickly as I could with me hands shaking I made to cups before walking back out.   
Simon was texting on his phone when I came out. fighting to keep my cool I handed him his cup. He gave me a smile which I shakely returned.

"I'm just going to get right to the point. I want you to return to One Direction." I felt my stomach drop to the floor as I processed his words.

"Simon, you know I can't." I managed to get out as my head began to swim. He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, we need you! One Direction is falling apart on the inside and if I don't fix this soon everyone will be able to see something's wrong with the lads. You were the heart of One Direction. One Direction needs you back Harry." he paused and took a deep breath.

"I need you, Harry." guilt ran through me as he said those words. Uncle Si had done so much for me and I had repaid him by leaving.

"I can't see Louis right know. I just got to were I could stop thing about him all he time! I can't face him." I whispered and looked down so I couldn't see the disappointment on his face.

"Here's my number, promise me you'll think about it. Please, Harry." I swallowed the knot him my throat before nodding. he handed me a card and stood.

"Then I should be leaving. I hope to hear from you soon." He turned and began walking out when I stood. Not really thinking about what I was doing I ran and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much Uncle Si." I muttered into his back as tried not to cry. I hadn't thought it would hurt so much to see him leave. he sighed before turning around and wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't thank me just yet, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you and Louis. I'm never going to let something like that happen again." I nodded and finally stepped back. Simon hesitated at the door.

"You can call even if you say no. I'm always available." I have him a small smile and with on last wave he left.


	4. The Decision

I sighed coming in from another day at the bakery. My wrist ached from where I had fell earlier today on it. I chuckled to myself as I sat on my couch, turning on the TV. Quickly I scowled through it to see if any good movies were on.

I was scowling through the channels when I saw it. One of the shows was showing a rerun of last nights One Directions concert. I couldn't seem to help myself as I found myself stopping on it. A woman stood there giving a fake sad smile as she talked.

"Yesterday night we all got a very shocking performance from one of our beloved members of One Direction. We are not entirely sure what caused it but it seems as if he broke under all the stress the band's been under lately. Take a look for yourself." I froze as it went to a video of a concert. It seemed normal until suddenly Niall just stopped in the middle if his solo and dropped his head. the crowd went silent and the lads all started walking his way until he just fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. I could easily tell he was crying as the lads pulled him up and quickly left the stage.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the screen as my chest ached. The woman came back on.

"He was questioned later that day but as Liam Payne explained, "It's band business.". I just hope this isn't the beginning signs of a break up."

I ignored the rest as I snatched up my phone. Quickly I dialed Simon's number.

For a second it only rang until finally he picked up.

"Simon Cowell here." I didn't waste anytime with formalities as I stood, to nervous to actually sit down.

"What's wrong with Niall?" I questioned as I began to walk back and forth. I heard him let out a sigh and excuse himself from the people he was talking to.

"Harry he misses you more than anyone. you know how Niall gets. Do you know what yesterday was?" I thought about it but couldn't came up with anything.

"Yesterday would have been a year sense you left, and to top it off he was singing your solo Harry." I stopped and took a deep before running a hand through my hair.

"But he's okay right?" Simon was quiet before finally letting out a bitter chuckle.

"Harry, none of them are fine right now. They're falling apart. It takes five to make One Direction, not four." I closed my eyes knowing I was going to hate myself for this later.

"I'll do it." Simon went dead silent as I said those words.

"What?" I swallowed down my uncertainty and said it again.

"I'll come back." Simon let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll send someone to pick you up in the morning." I nodded before saying good bye and hanging up. I called my work and explained that I would have to quit but made a note to tell Simon that I would still be attending Uni online. I sat on the couch and let out a sigh. could I really just pop up like nothings happened? Could I even hold my cool against Louis?

Taking a deep breath I shoved away those thoughts and stood up to start packing. I turned on some music and let myself get absorbed into the lyrics as I sorted through clothes. It wasn't long until I was starting to feel the affects of all the emotional drama of the day and decided packing could be finished in the morning. I trudged over to my twin size bed and flipped down on it. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I set the alarm time for 4:30 in the morning so I would have more than enough time to pack.

Maybe it wouldn't be to bad.


	5. Planning

Waking up the next morning was a lot harder than I expected. After hitting snooze six times I finally realized what I was doing and forced myself to get up. Sluggishly I made my way into the bathroom for a good shower in hopes it would wake me up. 

Walking out I tried to dry my hair off all the way without using the hair dryer (It fluffs my hair up really bad) only to find that the tips refused to dry. Letting out a huff I gave up and searched my closet for something remotely good to wear. Finally picking out a navy blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of converses I got dressed. 

Stumbling into the kitchen was not how I expected the next part to go. First off there wasn't supposed to be anything in the hall way between my bedroom and the kitchen. Second off I thought I was a little more ninja than that. Grabbing the counter to steady myself I found that it was slightly slick and instead of staying up right I found myself face planting into the ground. I groaned and just stayed there as I regretted getting up this early. 

Someone was knocking at the door and I then realized I had totally fell asleep on my kitchen floor. Feeling way to tired to answer it I just yelled for whoever it was to come in. I heard the door open and heavy footsteps come my way.

"Harry? Is there a reason you’re on the floor?" I didn't even look up as I chuckled.

"Next time, Simon, you can pick me up in the afternoon." He laughed and knelt beside me.

"Well I guess it's good I bought you some Starbucks, huh?" I slowly lifted my head to see the wonderful Starbucks logo in my face. Smiling I grabbed it and moved so I was sitting up.

"Thanks, Uncle Si." He just gave me a nod and leaned back against the counter. He looked around before raising an eyebrow.

"Was it this trashed the last time I came over?" I shook my head as I downed half the hot drink before answering.

"No I went into a packing frenzy last night." I confessed as I finally found the strength to stand. Simon shook his head while he let out a chuckle.

"I take it you didn't finish it." He didn't faze it like a question but I answered it anyway. 

"No I kind of passed out. I was actually going to finish it this morning but I slipped and fell back asleep." He just shook his head and started to walk into the living room.

"Well grab what you do have packed and let's go. I'll send some people over to get the rest of your things later." I grabbed a few bags by the couch and gave a sheepish grin as his shake of the head.

"It's good to have you back Harry." He muttered as he walked by, ruffling my hair. I couldn't help the big grin that spread over my face as I followed him to the car.

"I thought you were going to send someone to get me. Not come yourself." He chuckled as he got in the driver’s side. I throw my bags in the back before getting in the passenger’s side.

"I come to the conclusion I don't want anyone to know you're coming back just yet." I looked at him shocked and tried to hide my nervousness as the thought of seeing the lads again came to mind.

"So nobody knows I'm coming back? Not even the lads or the rest of management?" I asked as he started to drive. He shook his head.

"Nobody knows but you and me. There not going to know until next week’s concert." I felt my stomach tighten up and almost felt like I was going to be sick.

"Wait, I'm just going to come out on stage in the middle of a concert?!" Simon looked at me with a mild annoyance in his eyes.

"No, Harry. Think about the uproar that would cause! You're going to come out in the middle of them singing What Makes You Beautiful and you’re going to sing your solo. None of the boys know about this so you're going to have to be quick about it. Niall usually sings that part, but you're going to beat him to it. Mind you, we'll have to put you through a lot of vocal rehearsals sense you haven't been singing for a while and of course we'll have to- Harry are you alright?" His words were starting to sound a little buzz like as I put my hand to my forehead. 

"Simon, I haven't song in front of a crowd in a year. I can't just walk out on stage and just... Do it! I can't!" I put my face in my hands as I tried to calm my breathing. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Harry. Of course you can do it and I don't want to hear any more of this negative talk. That's how you're going to come out and that's final." I think the rest of the car ride to the airport went in silence. I wouldn't really know though because my mind was racing a million miles a minute and I probably wouldn't have heard anything he said anyway.


	6. Testing

I rubbed the palms of my hands against my jeans as I stood in a recording studio for the first time in a year.

"Simon I don't know about this. What is-" Simon glared and I quickly shut up. Pulling the headphones over my ear I sat on the stole provided and adjusted the microphone. I went quiet and the sounds of the other boys singing filled my ears and I waited for my part to come in. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat before giving it my all as I sang the part I was supposed to. 

Once I was done I looked up at Simon who had his "thinking" face on. He wrote something down and for a brief moment I remembered walking up the X-Factor stage for the first time. A small smile slipped on my face as I remembered how scared I was of Simon then and know he's like an Uncle to me.

"There's always room for improvement. You're defiantly a little weak vocal wise then you use to be, but I'm sure you'll shape up pretty quick. Go again." The rest of the day went like that until it was time to leave. I had just walked out of the recording booth when we both heard the door open.

"-have to get some last minute warm ups in, Laim! Come on guys let’s just stay here for a little while and make sure were really ready. I'm going to make sure that I won’t freak out again." Niall's voice washed over me and I watched as the panic I felt was displayed on Simon's face. Without any preamble he shoved me into the supply closet, where we kept all the spare things. 

"Hey boys." Simon's calm voice filled the silence before Niall spoke up again. 

"Simon?! I thought you had to go on a business trip!" Before Simon replied Zayn's suspicious voice cut in.

"Why are you here alone?" I could feel something poking me in my side and wanted to move but was to scared that if I did it would make a sound. I was most defiantly not ready to see them yet.

"I was actually looking for all of you. I figured you would be doing some last minute warm ups before going to that music show." I hear Niall let out a "I told you so." before answering.

"Yup! See how responsible we can be?" Simon let out a chuckle before a rough voice broke in.

"What did you do on your 'business trip'?" My chest constricted painfully as I heard Louis's voice in person for the first time in a year. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. If I couldn't even hold myself together when I just heard his voice what was I going to do when I saw him in person?! God I'm screwed up bad.

"Stuff you wouldn't like, Louis. Now come on boys let me take you out before your show. We all know you don't need to go over the song one last time." Niall cheered I heard them start to walk out. Simon suddenly stopped and said he needed to grab his jacket. He walked back in and opened the closet. I let out a breath as I moved off whatever was poking me and glared as I saw it was a mop handle.

"I'm going to leave a blue car outside. I want you to take it and drive to the address programmed into it. Don't do anything that will get you pulled over or have any unwanted attention. I'll have your bags delivered to the same place. When you get there don't come out, and park the car in the garage, understood?" I nodded and he ruffled my hair.

"Good, now don't come out for at least five minutes, okay?" I nodded again and he quickly left. I walked into the recording booth and just looked around for a minute letting the old comfort of being in one settle in. I don't know why but I've always liked recording. I could live without concerts or interviews, but recording I loved. Maybe it was the fact that even if you mess up you could always just go back and just record it again. With concerts and interviews you can't fix your mistakes and nobody ever forgets them either. 

The clock on the wall revealed that it had been ten minutes and with a parting sigh I walked outside. It wasn't hard finding the blue car considering it was the only one in the parking lot. Keeping my head down I ran to the car and got in the driver’s side. As soon as it started up the directions popped up on the screen in the dashboard. I frowned and tried not to worry as I started to drive.

"Where are you taking me, Simon?"


	7. The Interview

The drive seemed to take forever. I had listened to a whole CD twice before pulling down the dirt road that lead to the house.

I soon came to find out that the house was a small little house in a remote part of town. It was small but I liked that a lot better than some huge house he might have put me in. It was dark out side and I didn't waist anytime getting in and finding the bathroom. I was in need of a long shower.

I towel dried my hair as I walked out trying to find the bedroom. Luckily there was all of four rooms in this cabin and the bedroom was easy to find.

Not waiting anymore time I curled under the blanket and fell asleep. 

I didn't wake up until late that next morning. I ran a hand over my eyes as I headed into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Opening the fridge showed that it was empty. Not a single thing was there. I frowned and checked the cabinets, finding the exact thing. 

I looked around and found a letter taped to the fridge. Stopping, I pulled it off and chuckled as I read it.

Dear Harry,  
You will soon find that there is nothing  
to eat in the house. I hope this does  
not bother you. You will have to order  
take out. Have fun with that, all the  
numbers for food is on the counter  
hope you find your stay enjoyable  
because you're going to be stuck  
in that house for a long time.  
-Simon

Rolling my eyes I looked at the counter to find a pamphlet of restaurants that I could order take out from. I groaned as I suddenly realized that I'm going to be bored for a while and threw myself down on the couch in the living room. 

I stared at the ceiling for a long moment before finding the remote for the TV. I flipped through random channels before finding the one I wanted.

"Welcome One Direction onto the stage!" The hostess said with a flirty smile. I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought of how many times I flirted with her. The lads walked out smiling and waving, but I could see the underlining weariness in each of them.

"We're happy to be here." Laim flashed a smile and I couldn't help but grin. He just doesn't flirt right.

"So not to jump right into it but Niall," He gave her a smile but I could see that he knew what question was coming up next.

"What exactly happened at you last concert?" He chuckled waving it off.

"I was just emotionally conflicted about the date. It was a year after Harry left." I felt a jolt as he said my name. A somber mood came over everyone as she gave a sad smile.

"It is unfortunate that he left. You all just don't seem the same." Zayn spoke up then.

"He was like a brother and we lost him." I knew these were just the words of management but I couldn't help but frown. The hostess got a dark tinkle in her eye and I knew what was coming up.

"But he was more for some of you." My eyes flicked to Louis then. He snorted, curling his lip in distaste.

"Harry was an attention whore, nothing more." Niall whipped around, glaring.

"Not here, Louis." Louis just huffed and turned away. Liam quickly said that the rest of the conversation was personal.

I turned off the TV felling slightly hollow inside.

Did her really just say that?


	8. The Concert

It wasn't long until Friday was closing in on me and I still wasn't ready.

"Simon, I'm not ready! I can't do this." He glared and thrust the jacket I was going to be wearing for the performance in my direction. I was already ready, stage make up and everything, but I didn't feel ready. My vocals still weren't as strong as they should be and I wasn't sure I was ready to face them yet.

"Man up. You think they had it easy when you just disappeared? No, they didn't but did they say they couldn't make it without their fifth piece? No they went out there and handled all the shit you left behind, so man up and if you don't do this for anyone else, do it for them." I took a deep breath and nodded. I grabbed and shrugged on the jacket as I tried to stay calm. Simon was right, I put them through hell and back I can at least do this one thing right. Simon put a mic in my hand and led me off to the side so I could watch them and have time to walk out.

"Come on, Harry. Let’s make history." I nodded and heard the small music intro to my solo and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell-" The whole stadium was quiet the only think making noise was the music to What Makes You Beautiful but no one was singing anymore. The boys looked so shocked I thought they were going to fall over. 

"Harry!" Suddenly Niall lunged across the stage and tackled me in a hug. I could feel my shirt getting wet from where he had his face bared in it and realized he was crying. Without any warning everyone in the crowd started to cheer and I could even see some of them crying as I gently wrapped my arms around Niall in a very pitiful hug. Liam started to walk over and at first I thought he was going to sock me right in the eye but he's eyes suddenly softened and he just hugged me like Niall was.

"We missed you Harry." I felt the tears pressing against the backs of my eyes as I tried to keep my composer. Zayn strolled over and punch me in the arm. I winced as I looked at his glare.

"That's for leaving." He then joined the hug and I was really fighting tears now. My eyes lifted and saw Louis standing off to the side with an unreadable look on his face but just as I thought we wasn't going to join in on the group hug he walked over and hugged me with all the rest. I just ducked my head into Niall's hair as the tears I had been trying to suppress finally slipped down my face. 

The next few hours were a blur. Management called off the concert and I quickly got separated from the boys. They argued that I didn't even have permission to be here much less actually sing, but that argument didn't last long. Simon simply told them that I had his permission and that their's didn't even count. I was then told that I had to room with one of the boys and that my stuff had already been moved there. 

Walking up to the place I would be staying was torture all in its own way. I just knew that I was going to be put with Louis. Management wouldn't want to put me there but sense Simon can be a sadistic bastard I just knew were I was going to end up. I took a deep breath out side the door and stilled myself for the hurricane on the other side of the door. My hand shook as I pushed open the door and at first I didn't think anyone was in there until I saw a very pissed off Louis leaning against a wall. Before I could open my mouth to say anything he had already shoved off the wall and was standing in front of me.

"Let's get some things clear. We might have had something going on a while ago but I'm not a fag. I felt sorry for you and so I figured I'd help you out a little. Don't think you can waltz up in here and make out with me or anything like that, understood faggot?" I wasn't sure what I expected to come into but this definitely wasn't it. I expected him to be pissed off for me leaving or something, not tell be that I was a faggot! My chest felt like it just got ripped open and a bunch of acid was pored in. I stared at the ground for a second so I could compose myself and before I knew it I felt a sneer work its way onto my face.

"Like I would even consider a dick like you anyway. I'm not the same sweet Harry you knew a year ago, Louis, and I wont think twice about bashing your face in. So fuck off before I do something the fans wont like very much." The disbelieving look on his face was almost enough to make me laugh. He just stood there like a gaping fish as I walked past him to the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. 

"Got a problem, Boo Bear? You look a little startled." I teased as I felt a weird feeling settle inside me. He glared and pointed to the couch. 

"You're not sleeping with me faggot. You get the couch." I raised an eyebrow and just smirked.

"Okay. That's cool with me. I think the T.V. would make better company that you. At least it can do something right." I walked past him again and sat on the couch. He huffed and went to his room. As soon as he was gone any courage I had left and I just sat there staring at the soda can. My chest consistently ached and I just wanted to cry, but I sucked it up because I would not let him see what he does to me. I'm just glad I managed to think of any response to his cruelty. Letting out a tired sigh I looked around until I found a blanket and laid down on the couch for a small nap.

It wasn't a very long nap and soon was getting shook awake. Blinking bleary eyes up to the person who thought it was smart to wake me up. Louis was standing over me with a glare on his face making my sleeping brain snap awake.

“Get your lazy ass up. Simon wants us to go to some new interview or something like that.” I groaned and pulled the cover over my face.

“Tell Simon that he can kiss my lazy ass.” I muttered and suddenly the covers was pulled out of my grasp.

“Get up, Harry.” Louis simply stated before walking out of the room. I just laid there and let my mind wonder for a moment. Taking a deep breath I bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes.

“Get it together, Harry.” I whispered before pushing myself up. It took me about thirty minutes to get ready which apparently surprised Louis sense he definitely wasn't ready.

“Who’s lazy now?” I smirked as I walked pass him and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He just huffed and walked out of the room. I felt myself smile as I took a gulp of the water. Running a hand through  
my hair I walked over to his door.

“Come on Louis the cars waiting.” I yelled and heard him grumbled something before opening the door. My breath caught and I tried to get a hold of my emotions. Louis was dressed in a blue stripped shirt, red skinny jeans, suspenders, and converses the outfit he use to wear all the time. Taking a shaking breath I cleared my throat and looked away.

“Move it, dumb ass.” He said shoving pass me. I closed my eyes for a split second before following behind him. The driver was waiting in the drive way with an unreadable expression.

“Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles are you both ready?” I nodded and got in the back of the car before Louis could answer. The new car smell hit me as soon as I got in and I chuckled. Figures Simon would want a completely new car for us. 

Louis got in shortly after that and it took everything I had not to snuggle into him like we use to do when we were alone. I just bit my lip hard and stared out the window. It was kinda pathetic that he can get this kind of rise out of me. I should just get over him already.

“Don’t fuck this up. Got it faggot?” I rolled my eyes before looking at him.

“What am I gonna do? Walk up and tell them that we picked off right were we left off and that One Direction’s a happy family now? Get over yourself, Louis, I wouldn't want to be with you even if you offered it up. Why would I want to be with a homophobic asshole anyway?” I said sweetly before ignoring him completely. He growled and grabbed my hair, yanking me towards him.

“You listen here, fagot, you’re going to play it off like were best friends again. You wont bring up that dumb ass video you did and you sure as hell wont bring up how I've been treating you.” My eyes flickered to his lips before looking back at his face. My tongue subconsciously flicked across my own lips and this time Louis followed it. Temptation ran through my body as I found myself leaning forward some. Louis’s blue eyes snapped up to look at my green ones. 

“Louis.” I whispered and looked at his lips again. What ever control he had over himself snapped and he shot forward capturing my lips with his own. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, savoring this moment. With out preamble his tongue pushed pass my lips and I let out a gasp as I tasted what I thought I never would again. Suddenly he pulled back with a smirk.

“You wouldn't want to be with me even if I offered, huh? Well, I think that solves that question. Don’t you ever forget, Harry, you’re still mine and I’ll keep you as long as I want. Even if I don’t want you I can still use you for something. You always was a good cock sucker.” His words hit me like a bucket of ice water and I felt my eyes fill with tears before I could get control of myself. Taking a shaky breath and closing my eyes I pushed down the rise of emotions.

“Stop the car.” I stated once I could get my voice back. Louis looked slightly surprised and the driver looked back in the rear view mirror.

“What was that, Mr. Styles?” Opening my eyes I looked at the driver.

“Stop the car, please.” He pulled off on the side of the road and gave me a worried look. I was suddenly glad I had brought a hoodie with me just in case. 

“Have fun describing why I’m not at the interview to Simon. ” I told him with a dead like tone then opened the door and stepped out. Louis tried to say something but I just slammed the door in his face. The driver called out to me and I walked to the drivers side.

“Here are the directions to the interview if you change your mind.” I nodded and took the piece of paper from him. Pulling up my hood I started walking. I was suddenly very glad that I was in the middle of town and with a quick look at the paper I found out that the studio wasn't far from here. I looked down at what I was wearing before scuffing.

Why the hell did I even wear this to begin with? I thought to myself before walking the next few blocks to a mall. I browsed through my favorite store before stopping and smiling at a shirt. 

“Let’s go sweet and simple.” I muttered before grabbing a blue v-neck t-shirt and some black skinny's and walking into the changing room. I froze as I started to pull on the hoodie. I think it’s time to great some of my fans in person. I thought to myself before pulling out my phone and logging onto my old twitter account which I was kinda shocked to find that it wasn't closed down.

Quickly I typed that I was glad to be back and would love to see some of my fans tomorrow and would post the details later. I couldn't help but smile at the responses I got. I pulled the hoodie off and walked out of the changing room. The person at the counter gasped when stepped out I simple handed her the card that linked me to 1D’s account. She wordlessly swiped it and I was out of there with out a hitch. It was an interesting walk to the studio considering I took 20 thousand pictures with fans although I don’t think I've been that happy in a long time. 

I finally made it to the interviewing studio and the guards admittedly rushed me up there. I knew that the interview had already started and I couldn't help but chuckle. This is where I try to turn over a new league. I wasn't going to be cute and adorable womanizer anymore. I had to man up and show them that I was over Louis and a woman/manizer.

“I have just been informed that Harry Styles just entered the building! What a lucky day for us, go ahead and bring him out.” I walked out and smiled at the small crowd and the cameras. The woman stood up and held out her hand so I could shake it. I took it and gently bent to press my lips to her knuckles, watching her face flame red.

“Oh it seems like you haven’t changed a bit, Harry!” I gave her a cheeky grin and chuckled.

“I’m more experienced now.” I simply stated and walked over to an empty chair. She laughed and sat down across from me.

“So, what ever took you so long to get here?” I laughed as charmingly as I could and ran a hand through my hair. 

“I had to go shopping. I hadn't been here in so long I had to stop by a few shops.” She let out a giggle and placed a hand to her chest.

“A boy after my own heart!” I grinned and placed my own hand on my chest.

“You wound me, cher! Let me show you every reason why I’m not a boy anymore.” I said smirking as her eyes darkened ever so slightly indicating lust.

“Well this is revolting.” Louis said from the left of me and I laughed looking at him with a smirk.

“But Boo, we were just discussing shopping. Oh were did your mind lead you.” I said while raising my eyebrows. The interviewer cleared her throat making me look at her again. She had a gossiping glint in her eyes that told me my little video was about to get brought up.

“Not to intrude or anything but I, and I’m pretty sure everyone in the audience, whats to know what is going on between you and Louis.” I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. Louis shot me a look that said he had this covered but I spoke up before he could.

“Well this is an awkward conversation. Okay let me tell you it from the beginning.” I cleared my throat and looked over at Louis. Then I did what I knew was best for One Direction.

“One of my friends from my home town bet me that I wouldn't make up a huge story to bring One Direction spiraling up in popularity. So that night I looked around trying to think of something when BAM! Right there in my fan mail was the answer. A Larry Stylinson story. I know it was shallow of me to take the dare anyway but really I just kinda wanted out.” I looked down at my hands and didn't have to fake the sadness in my voice.

“I was having some problems with the boys and to top it off I was starting to get a mental complex about my voice not sounding good enough. Pathetic, I know but it was keeping me up at night and I would sneak off and practice until my throat went raw. I just felt like everyone in the band was moving on with their lives! Like hell Louis had on banging girlfriend that he was getting serious with, Liam had the sweetest girl in the world that he was going to get married to, Zayn had a wonderful woman who had a fire in her that was just awesome, and Niall had his girl who I thought was a bitch at times but she made Niall happy. Who did I have? No one that I actually wanted to call my own so I made up this whole story about me and Louis, and I was pretty convincing, just to get attention. Then I left to live my life like the spoiled brat I was so there you have it. You wanted the truth and now you have it.” I blinked trying to get rid of the tears before standing up. 

“I think I’m going to be leaving now sorry to-“ My words were cut off as someone grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me back and suddenly slammed their lips onto mine. My breath left me in a rush but as soon as the kiss started it ended and Louis was pulling back.

“Don’t lie, Harry, tell the truth. Tell them how we were together secretly for a very long time because management made us keep our mouths shut. Tell them how I cheated on you with Eleanor and how you blindly took me back because you were to stupid to see that I had already gotten bored with you. Tell them how your still in love with me and no matter what you do you can't say no to me.” I closed my eyes and tried to keep from crying and his words tore through me. I took a deep breath and stepped back from Louis.

“You know Louis, that we promised no more messing with the fan’s heads with this Larry stuff.” I looked at the woman.

“Sorry about that. We use to have a dare to see who could do the most Larry stuff in a day. He just can’t get it in his head that I don’t want to play anymore.” I looked back at Louis with a small smirk.

“I've grow to old to play the game anymore.” I stated simply before walking of stage and out side.


	9. The Hook Up

I just laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. There was a dull ache in my chest but I had grown numb to the actual pain. 

Simon had told me that everything could be taken care of about the interview but that wasn't what I was concerned with. Louis had disappeared after the show and we hadn't seen him sense. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to get myself under control. Louis had made it perfectly clear that nothing was going to happen between us and quite frankly I didn't want to be like this anymore. I was tired of feeling like a kicked puppy and I had decided to move on. 

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and forced the cocky smile onto my face. It was time I pretended like I was on camera all the time. The front door slamming shut caught my attention and I walked out frowning. Louis was leaning against it before he saw me.

“Hazza! Baby, I missed you!” He slurred as he stumbled towards me. I glared as I backed away from him.

“Louis, you’re drunk. Go to bed before you do something you regret.” I said and turned to walk away from him only to get tackled onto the couch.

“What the hell! Get off Louis!” I said although it was a little muffled because my face was in a pillow.

“Hazza, don’t be that way. You know how I feel for you.” He whispered against my ear before ducking his head to nibble on my neck. I bit my lip but tried to shake him off.

“Louis, stop!” I felt his weight lift off my back and I turned around to yell at him only to have him sit back down once I was on my back. He grabbed my hands and shoved them over my head before I could say anything and I just stared for a minute not believing that I was actually in this position. Holding my hands with one hand his other grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so I was looking him in the eyes.

“I missed you, Hazza. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I wish I didn't have to hurt you. I love you so much.” He suddenly let me go and just ducked his head in my neck. I felt drops of wetness hit my skin and I froze. What did he mean he didn't want to hurt me? 

“Louis?” I question and he pulled back to look at me. Before I could say anything else he spoke up.

“Just tell me one thing, Harry. Tell me you don’t hate me. Tell me I haven’t screwed up too bad.” I couldn't say anything for a few minutes but I found my voice again when he got off me and began to walk away.

“I can’t hate you, Louis.” I whispered and watched him jerk before looking back.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” With those final words he walked out of the room. I just laid there and let out a sigh.

Why is it that every time I try to get over him I end up falling even harder?   
____  
I must have fell asleep on the couch after that because I woke up to the sun shining in. Groaning I put an arm over my eyes as I tried to wake up. Images of last night flashed through my head making me wince.

Nope I’m not going to think about that. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair before getting up. After a minute of thinking I finally went into the kitchen and did what I always did when I was upset.

I baked. As stupid as that sounds it actually take my mind off of everything. I grabbed an apron and clapped by hands. Time to get started. 

Not to long later I had a cake and a batch of cookies done. I wiped my hands on my apron as a grin spread across my face. A chuckle behind me made me jump before turning around.

“Don’t freaking do that! Make a little noise before walking up like that, Louis!” He shook his head as he raised an eye brow.

“Damn, what’s got you so upset?” My mind froze as it hit me that he probably didn't remember last night. I gave a sheepish grin as I ran a hand through my hair.

“I um had a fight with my mom last night.” His eyes softened just a little before he took a deep breath and closed them. When he opened them again they were like icebergs. 

“Oh did mamma harp on you for being a fag? Good maybe someone will talk some sense into you.” Surprisingly that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I smirked as I untied my apron and grabbed a cookie of the try.

“You didn't mind it a year ago. In fact I do believe you actually quite like it.” I whispered in his ear as I passed by him before taking a bite of my cookie. He just stood there in shock and I laughed.

“Eat whatever you want to but make sure to save some for Niall. If he found out you ate all the sweets he just might eat you!” I yelled before shutting the door to the bedroom. I chuckled as I grabbed some skinny jeans and a tight fitted gray shirt out of my bag. 

What? Can’t I be a dick to him some times? 

After changing I walked out and posted the location the my fan meeting place. Humming I looked for a car as I dialed Simon’s number.

“Yes, Harry?” I clicked my tongue as I opened up one from the garage and smirked when I saw the keys in the ignition.

“Hey, Uncle Si. I’m going to be at a Fan’s meet for the next there hours or so. Mind sending down a few body guards to make sure I don’t get raped or something?” I heard him chuckle.

“I knew as soon as you posted it. The body guards are already waiting for you.” I thanked him as I began to pull out of the drive way. After hanging up I stuck my phone back into my pocket and laughed as I rolled down my windows.

I wasn't going to let Louis ruin anymore of my life. It was time I moved on so I could actually find someone that wouldn't treat me like trash. It was time to give Louis up no matter what he might have said when he was drunk.

____  
Louis didn't have to ruin my life. One crazy fan who nearly ripped my hair out did. She just lunged out and grabbed my hair screaming, “I will have a chunk of Harold Edward Styles one way or another!” I was scared for my life. I kind of ran out of there after that and that’s how I ended up at Starbucks two hours after the Fan’s meet.

I sipped my drink as I scrolled through my twitter page seeing everyone talking about the meeting. High pitch laughter reached me making me cringe.

“Yeah, can you believe that! He just came waltzing in like he can just get back together with Louis! I mean he cheated on him for a reason!” Eleanor said as she and another girl took a seat not to far away from me.

“Really? What an idiot! Like Louis would ever get back together with him! We all know he wanted to experiment but now he’s done with guys. Plus it’s just unnatural! A guy being with another guy!” The other girl said and I felt my anger flare. 

“Totally, plus I’m a modal and Harry is just a washed up singer.” I stood up and calmly walked over to were they were sitting.

“Eleanor?! Wow it has been so long!” I said standing by her making her jump. Her friend looked at me widened eyed.

“And who are you? Are you a modal too?” She blushed and shook her head. I reached over to another table to pull a chair over to their table. I sat down and gave them both a big smile.

“Really? That’s a shame, you really are beautiful.” She blushed even more as I turned to Eleanor.

“And you still look as lovely as ever!” I said giving her a big grin even though I was still seething inside. Eleanor looked so confused as she stared at me.

“Why are you talking to me? You hate me.” I gave her a confused look.

“Now just why would I hate you?! Wait is this because of Louis?” She fidgeted as I stared at her. 

“Well Louis did kind of cheat on you with me.” She stated and I laughed shook my head.

“Really? That wasn't your fault. It was his choose to cheat in the first place and hell I don’t blame you for going for him. He’s fine as hell!” I said before looking at her friend.

“By the way I never caught your name.” She blushed and muttered that her name was Tiffany. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Well it was lovely to meet you Tiffany.” I turned to Eleanor and gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’m over Louis. Don’t worry about that, I would never brake a couple up. Oh and congratulations on your engagement. I have to head back I want to get in a few vocal lessons today. We need to hang out some time Tiffany.” I got up and started to walk away before turning back and writing my number on a napkin. 

“Actually, call me up.” I said smiling as I handed the napkin to Tiffany. She giggled and blushed. Eleanor just stared at the table and I could have sworn she might have been crying, but I left that to Tiffany to handle. Chuckling I called Zayn as an idea popped up in my head.

“What?” I chuckled and checked my phone.

“Wanna sneak out and go clubbing tonight. Get drunk and I get to get laid. You can even bring Perry! We need to bond anyway.” There was a pause then a breathy chuckle.

“It’s good to have you back, Harry. Lets do the same spot at the same time, yeah?” I grinned as I waved a hand to stop a taxi.

“Okay, can’t wait until then.” I told him as I got in the taxi that had stopped. He just chuckled and hung up. I grinned to myself.

Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.  
```````  
I stumbled over to Zayn and grabbed the bar for support.

“ZZZZZZZZaaaayyyynnnn! I’m gonna go dance now.” He chuckled as he sipped his own drink. Perry was leaning against him as she let out a yawn.

“Babe I got work in the morning. Can we go home now?” I blinked at the two of them before giving them a big grin.

“You both go on home! I’m gonna stay here and get laid okay?” Zayn laughed as he wrapped an arm around Perry’s side.

“Whatever you say, Harry. Just make it to autograph signing in the morning.” I nodded not really listening and just shoved away from them. I quickly went to the dance floor and lost myself even more to the music. 

I don’t know how long I dance but I did register when two strong hands gripped my hips. I was pulled back against a hard chest and I couldn't help but grin. I didn't care who it was I just wanted a good fuck. I wrapped my arms up around his neck, not turning around yet. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

“I have a hotel on reserve.” The voice seemed vaguely familiar but I didn't think much on it as he dragged me out of the bar and into and expensive looking car. He reached over and slid his hand up my thigh, probably to try and keep me in the mood. I bit my lip and prayed for this hotel to be close. 

Luckily for me it was only three minutes away and soon we were out of the car and stumbling into the elevator. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a sloppy kiss. His arms wound around my waist and grabbed my ass. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist letting his hands support my weight. 

The elevator dinged and he walked out with me. After a little struggle he got out the card to swipe against the door and we were in the room with out any farther problems.  
``````````  
I woke up the next morning alone with my phone ringing. I groaned and reached for my pants on the floor before grabbing my phone.

“Hello?” I muttered as I bared my face in a pillow, wishing everything would stop spinning.

“Harry? Where the hell are you? The signing is about to begin!” My mind drew a blank as I tried to remember what they were talking about. Suddenly it clicked and I shot out of bed.

“Shit! Distract them for me Niall , I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I hung up and look at the other side of the bed to see the person missing. Last night came back in hazy bits and pieces making me wonder who exactly that was. I felt like I should know them and it kinda bothered me that I couldn't remember hardly anything about them. 

Raking a hand through my hair I grabbed my phone and rushed to the bathroom.

“Look, Louis I know you hate me right now but I also know your at home I need you to grab my bag for me. Please! Do it for One Direction!” I said into the phone as I began to strip out of my clothes. The phone was silent and I was scared that he had hung up on me. I suddenly heard a huff and a quick fine before he hung up on me. Letting out a sigh I took a quick shower before sliding on the clothes I had wore last night. 

The mystery guy was stuck on my mind the whole way there and when I finally arrived Louis shoved my bag into my hands. 

“There now hurry your ass up.” He turned as I headed back into the changing room and I caught a brief glimpse of a hickey on his neck. My jealousy spiked as much as I didn't want it to and I glared.

The question now is who gave it to him.


	10. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter I've ever wrote. I almost didn't post it but I'm up at 2 in the morning writing this thing because I randomly had inspiration, so it's getting posted. Hope you kinda like it! Sorry if it's got some messed up words or grammatically messed up (Like I'm good at that when I'm fully awake) I'll go back to look at it tomorrow.. Or today. Whatever. I'll post up again soon!

It was nice to see the fans. Most of them were understanding of the video and were just happy to have me back but some weren't. 

I honestly didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did when the first fan said something bad. We had been there over an hour and my hand was starting to hurt from writing so much when it happened. I was placed at the end with Louis to my right, I guess management was trying to show we were still best friends. A woman walked up, probably in her late 20's, and handed me a t-shirt to sign for her daughter.

"I don't even know why she would want a signature of a fag. I thought she would be better than that." She wasn't even a fan and it hurt. I just signed it and gave a smile. Her words stuck with me through out the next few items until a teen walked up.

"You know, you use to be my favorite. Until I realized your just a fucking fag that likes it up the ass. I don't even see why Louis would do it, your fucking disgusting." I had to bite my tongue to keep the scathing comment back. Instead I just smiled and said I was glad to be back. The rest of the 2 hour long signing blew by with fake smiles and simply placed comments. I had done bit my lip so hard I busted it by the end of it. 

I quickly stood once they said it was time to leave my eyes already blurred by tears at the last comment.

"I guess you are just a coward. You couldn't even stay to face the consequences of your actions. Your pathetic! You know how many of your fans you let down? Were you only thing about yourself? Look what you did to the band. Pathetic, I wish you would have just stayed way. At least then you weren't fucking up other peoples' lives." I couldn't seem to catch my breath as I stopped outside the building putting my head in my hands. I could hear Niall and Liam laughing at something and I quickly gathered myself before they came around the corner.

"Someone took off fast. Having problems, Harry?" Louis sneered at me and I snorted.

"Not as many as you. How many STD's do you have now?" He glared opening his mouth to say something else but Niall interrupted.

"Come on, guys! Let's go celebrate!" I looked at Zayn and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Sorry, mate, but I partied to hard last night as it is. I'm going to hit the gym. God knows I'm out of shape." I gave them all a cheeky grin and beat a hasty retreat.   
\------------------------------------  
No matter how hard I worked out or how much I've tried to ignore the aching in my chest. Finally after 3 hours of working I came home. Louis wasn't there and I couldn't have been more relieved. 

I took a quick shower before sitting down and let myself actually face it. I bit my lip hard feeling the tears pressing against the back of my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of something positive, but that was never my strong suit.

'Is it really that bad to be into guys?' I put my head in my hands and the first tears fell. 

'Fuck, how did I do push though this before?' Before I could even stop it the thought was there.

'Because you had Louis.' The door slammed open startling me. My head snapped up as Louis walked in talking on the phone.

"Fuck, Eleanor, what do you want me to do about it." I stood and walked into the kitchen, quickly wiping my eyes so that he couldn't say something like, 'Oh look, the fag is crying!'. I think I've had enough of being called fag for one day. 

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just fucking call me tomorrow." I heard him hang up and walk into the kitchen. I ignored him as I searched through the fridge, actually contemplating eating like a tub of ice cream and gaining back everything I worked off today. 

"Hey, fag." I sighed closing my eyes for a second.

"Not today, Louis." I said closing the fridge before it started to beep at me. Still keeping my face angled from him, I turned to the cabinets. My face is probably still red from crying. 

"I'll talk to when ever I want to, fag." My temper flared but went away as soon as it came. I felt my shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Please, Louis, drop it." I tried to hide the desperation from my voice but I could hear Louis stop moving. Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder, spinning around so that I faced him. I turned my head so that I was looking away from him. Louis could always tell when I cried. 

"What the hell happened to you." I tried to shrug off his hand but he just gripped harder.

"Nothing, Lou, just drop it." The nickname came out before I could stop it. I heard his breath hitch then he let go. I moved pass him trying to get some space to myself so I could just think.

"Fucking stop. We both know your just going to go in there and look crap up about you." I stopped clinching my fist for a moment before chuckling bitterly.

"Why do you care? I can easily put up a smile for the camera tomorrow. Leave it be, Louis." Felling like that was the end of the conversation I walked to the door, thinking that maybe getting wasted two nights in a row wasn't that bad. 

Louis suddenly gripped my wrist, spinning me around.

"Louis, I said dr-" His lips crashed onto mine as my brain short circuited. he pulled back and for the first time sense I came back his eyes were vulnerable.

"I don't know why I care. Fuck I try so hard to push it away. I hate you so fucking much and yet that isn't enough." My breath caught and before I knew what I was doing I shot forward kissing him again. My hands wound up around his neck, tangling in his hair while his landed on my hips. He moved me back so that I was pressed against the wall before biting roughly into my lip. Taking the opportunity, his tongue pushed forward so that it teased mine. 

The shrill sound of a phone ringing broke the spell. He pulled back, staring at me in confusion before he closed his eyes and I knew he was trying to shut me out.

"Louis, please don't do that." The phone continued the ring but neither of us moved to answer it. He put his four head to mine and let out a breath.

"You don't understand, Harry. I can't love you. I can't feel this way towards you." I closed my eyes for a minute just enjoying this small moment.

"Why? I don't think I can keep doing whatever this is for much longer. I can't stand the thought of you hating me."He didn't answer back and for a long moment we didn't move, both of us scared that reality would come crashing in.

"I can't love you, Harry. It's just better if you hate me." I chuckled opening my eyes to meet his.

"That's the problem, Louis. I can't hate you." I sighed and decided that maybe I could take this step.

"Louis, what if we were friends. I can't take you hating me and you can't take me loving you so lets try a middle ground." That small grin spread across his face as he looked at me.

"Bold words. Exceptionally in our position." I bit my lip to hide my grin as my heart exploded with hope. His eyes held a flicker of a light I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Friends. I think I could do that." I bit my lip and decided that we could be friends right after this.

"Being friends can start in a minute..." With out any hesitation I crashed my lips against his.

\-----------------------------------

Laying in the bed afterwards, I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face. Louis snorted.

"Friends don't do that." I looked at him was a raised eyebrow.

"I did say being friends after this." He chuckled but then grimaced.

"We can't do that again. Ever. Listen to me, Harry, I'm getting married. This is the last time." I opened my mouth to ask, 'Is that what you really want?' but then remembered that we were friends now.

"I know, Louis. And I'm happy for you." He gave me a small smile tangling his hand into my hair and pulled me to snuggle against him.

"I missed you, Hazza. I'm so sorry for saying all those things. I didn't mean them, I was just trying to get a rise out of you. I was trying to find something that I hated and cling to it, but every time it hurt you, I hated it. I hated see you hurt." I was quiet, processing his words before forgiving him a second time in our friendship. I just hope this time things turn out differently.

"I know. I was trying to hate you too but I couldn't. Even when you said all those things, I couldn't hate you." He nodded before giving a small laugh.

"Let's just get some sleep. Management's flying us to New York first thing in the morning. Night, Hazza." I smiled.

"Night, Boo." And for the first time in a long while I fell asleep completely content.

If only I knew it wouldn't last for long.


	11. Plane Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say I'm very sorry for the wait. I have been trying to get back into writing this story, but it seems like I just lost inspiration. 
> 
> Second, I want to say this chapter is short because I'm working more on the next chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

“Hey, Harry!” Niall stopped beside me panting. I frowned at the Irish boy.

“Everything okay?” Niall gave me a grin that light up his whole face.

“Yeah, I just wanted to sit with you on the plane.” I couldn't help but laugh.

“Well, then we should get going. We're going to be late as it is.” Fate seemed to be on our side, the plane had yet to leave. All the other boys were already seated inside when we arived.

“Harry, come sit with me.” Louis called from one of the seats. I looked at Niall to see the degected look he had. Louis raised an eye brow as if to mock me.

“Sorry, I'm sitting with Niall.” Louis frowned and just looked back out the window. Niall bounced beside me. “Do you want window seat? I don't really care.” I asked the bottle blonde beside me. He immediately slid to sit by the window. With a sigh, I slid into the seat beside him.

It was going to be a long ride.

 

About half way through, Niall fell asleep against the window. I rubbed at my eyes before standing up. I was still sore from last night and it was uncomfortable to sit for too long. I walked to the small bathroom to wash the sleep away from my face.

Most of the boys were asleep but I've always had a hard time sleeping on planes. There was just something about it that freaked me out. The bathroom was occupied when I got there so I waited off to the side. After a minute or two the door opened and Louis stepped out. I gave him a hesitant smile. Hopefully he wasn't mad about earlier.

“What are you smiling about, weirdo?” The words whole have seemed harsh had Louis not smiled as he said them. I chuckled, shoving him.

“It's polite to smile in most countries, so you're the weirdo.” 

“What ever helps you sleep at night, Hazza.” I snorted before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

The cold water washed away most my sleepiness, making it easier to think. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment and almost laughed at the dark circles under my eyes. The door opened behind me, making me jump. Louis slid in and quietly shut the door behind him.

“Louis, what are you do-” 

“Shut up and let me regret this later.” He mumbled before shoving me back against the sink. I let out a small hiss as the edge bit into my lower back but before I could complain his lips were on mine. Pushing away my doubt, I reached up and tangled my hands into his hair and enjoyed the rush I got from it. “Fuck, Harry.” Louis growled, nipping at my bottom lip. “Why are you so fucking addicting?”   
I almost moaned at the rasp in his voice but at the last minute remembered the boys in the next room.

“Wait, we can't. What about-” He brought his knee up between my legs, making me let out a breathless moan.

“Don't think about them. I want only me to be on your mind. Is that understood?” I nodded. Louis smirked. “Good. Now I think you've been walking a little too well the past hour.”

I walked out of the bathroom far more tired than when I went in. Niall looked you went I eased into the seat beside him.

“'arry? Where'd you go?” He mumbled. 

“Bathroom. Don't worry, go back to sleep.”

“That was a long break, but 'kay.” I let out out a breath as he snuggled back into the window. I heard a chuckle as Zayn met my eyes.

“Someone's going to be walking stiff for a while.” I felt the heat crawl up my neck as I looked away.

“Leave 'im be, Zayn.” Liam grumbled from the other side of the plane. “What 'arry does with his time is 'is business. If he want's 'is ass pounded, leave 'im to it.” I covered my face as the embarrassment shot through me.

“Ass 'ounded?” Niall muttered beside me increasing the flood of heat.

“It's not like any of you can say anything. I know for a fact that you all have tried it at least once.” Louis stated from his seat. Zayn chuckled as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

“Never said I didn't.” 

“'elcome to the 'ile high club, 'arry.” Niall yawned. I groaned reclining my chair back.

“I'm going to sleep.” 

“You can run away from us, but you can never run away from that sore bum.” Zayn said with a laugh. I just ignored him even though my face didn't cool down for several minutes afterward.


	12. Lobby

“Hello, New York!” Niall yelled as soon as we left the plane. The flash of cameras blinded me as the paparazzi moved forward to ask questions. I momentarily froze but Louis' hand on my lower back pushed me along.

“The Larry fans want to know if Harry and you are going be able to become friends again after the “accident”?”

“How does management plan on handling the accident?”

“How long before you two will talk more about the accident?” Anger surged through me as they refured to the video as an accident.

“I'm not sure what accident you are referring to.” Louis stated as he continued to push me along. “As far as I'm concerned, the thing you believe was an accident is anything but. We are not answering any other questions.” I smiled to myself at the shocked look on all of the paparazzi's faces.

I guess they weren't expecting that. I welcomed the overwhelming relief the inside of the car gave me. My breath left in a rush as I relaxed back in the seats.

“That's going to take some getting use to.” I mumbled under my breath. Louis smirked before looking out the window.

“Harry, do you think we could share a hotel room?” I looked at the hopeful Niall.

“Ye-”

“Actually, Harry plans on staying in my hotel.” I winced at the hurt look on Niall's face. Louis just shrugged under my glare.

“That wasn't nice. I never agreed to stay with you.” I hissed to him, trying to keep my voice low. He rolled his eyes and gave me an annoyed look.

“Niall will forget about in a few minutes and we both know you want to stay with me.” I gritted my teeth and tried to forced the bitterness out of my voice in the next statement.

“I don't think Eleanor would like that very much. Don't bite off more then you can chew, Louis. We both know that didn't end well last time and I will not get shoved to the side again. If that means I can't be with you then fine, but I shouldn't have to sacrifice my happiness for hers.” I looked back at Niall.

“Hey, Niall, actually I think it would be better if I stayed with you. The paparazzi is already watching us like hawks. No need to give them more gossip for their tabloids.” The bottle blond smiled and bounced in his seat.

“Yes! This is going to be so cool! I can't wait!” I chuckled to myself as Niall jumped around like a kid. My eyes flicked to Louis to see the conflicted expression on his face.

I had meant what I said. I wouldn't come second to her again. If he wanted me then he would have to let everyone know.

Walking into the hotel brought back memories. It seemed like forever since I had been in a hotel this fancy. 

“Come 'n, Harry!” Niall's hand wrapped around mine before I even had a chance to move and yanked me down the hall. Laughter fell from my lips as I tried to keep up.

“Do you even know where we're going?” The blond just smiled back at me. 

It turned out he, in fact, did not know where he was going.

“I could 'ave swore our room was 542.” He mumbled under his breath as he swiped the card through the slot again. The result was the same.

“Come on, Niall. We can go ask for help.” The blond shook his head stubbornly.

“No, we can find it. Maybe it was 442.” I groaned as I followed him down another flight of stairs.

“Niall, why in the hell can't we just use the lift?” I got an irritated look.

“Do you know how many elevators fall yearly and kill people? Well, I don't actually have a number, but I'm sure its at least in the hundreds. I'm not going to be apart of that statistic. Plus this gives us exercise. Stop complaining you baby.” I rolled my eyes at the adorable blond.

“What ever you say, Niall.” We ran up and down stairs for what seemed like hours until it was why passed dark. I pulled the blond to a stop.

“Niall, let's just go ask the woman at the lobby what room is are's. I'm tired.” With a groan, Niall slunk over to the woman who was probably watching us run around like crazy. I waited by the wall as he talked with her. 

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and turned to find a man in the hallway watching me. His icy eyes locked with mine, sending a chill down my spine. I looked away and focused on the blond instead.

“Harry Styles.” I jerked as a sly voice spoke up behind me. I tried to spin around but I felt something poke into my back. The person behind me tisked.

“Now, Mr. Styles, you know better than that. Don't move our this-” I felt the object press hard against my back, “-might go off on accident.” He giggled for a moment as my stomach dropped. “Don't talk, and for heaven sakes, don't try and scream.” His lips brushed my ear. Disgust filled me as the appendage licked a line from bottom to top.

“You're going to taste so good-” He giggled again before containing himself,”-okay, okay. Job, job first then… Now Harry, that's such a pretty name, I'm going to give you a chance to say good bye to your friends. I'm nice like that, but you are to meet me right after the interview tomorrow. Mmmm, let's see. I don't know where yet. I'll text you the address.” He laughed again as if something funny had been said.

“Oh, but don't try and run or tell anyone. You see, I'm not stupid. People like to think I am but no. I'm smart, very smart and I know that you and Louis, his name is rather bland don't you say, are really back together. Yes, I can see it all. I even know what you did on the plane. Very sexy.” Blood rushed through my ears as I tried to catch my breath. “If you don't show up, I'll make that boy suffer. Oh I almost hope you don't come. It's been such a long time since I've broken someone.” His giggle made my vision swim.

“Oh, don't believe me? Let me demonstrate some of my influence. See your little blond friend?” My throat closed in. 

“No, ple-” I heard the cock of a gun as the object was shoved harder into my back. A hand grabbed my arm in a painful squeeze.

“No, no, no! I told you not to fucking talk! Just shut the fuck up!” I went quiet as the man behind me tried to catch his breath.

“Were was I? Oh, yes, the blond boy. He's about to get a phone call saying his mom is in the hospital. Don't worry it was just a small fall so he won't rush down there.” Right on time, Niall's phone rang. I watched his face transform from his normal look to one of horror, but as quickly as it had come, relief crossed his face.

“You see, Harrrrry.” He giggled as if all of this was a joke.

“Oh and every hour you're late I'm going to hurt someone else. Nod if you understand.” Numbly, I nodded.

“Oh, goodie! Okay, Harry, I will see you soon. We're going to have so much fun! Elly is going to be so happy!” Then just like that the gun was gone and when I spun around so was the man.

“Hey, Harry, you okay? You look a little pale.” I nodded but couldn't meet Niall's eyes. I could hear the strained smile in his voice.

“Okay! Well, I guess I was wrong the whole time! It was 578. Come on, we're going to have a great time!” I allowed Niall to lead me away as I thought over what had happened.

Did Eleanor send him?


End file.
